


I didn’t intend to kiss you

by SolosOrca



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10819665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: prompt fill for notapillowfight on tumblr.Tezuka’s grandad’s just died and he ended up at Ryoma’s and broke down and Ryoma’s looking after him in his own Ryoma way.





	I didn’t intend to kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for notapillowfight on tumblr.
> 
> Tezuka’s grandad’s just died and he ended up at Ryoma’s and broke down and Ryoma’s looking after him in his own Ryoma way.

“I didn’t intend to kiss you,” Tezuka said as Ryoma moved away. “I’m sorry I-” he cut himself off, not knowing what else to say.

Ryoma just shrugged. “Kiss me all you want if it helps,” he said. 

“I should go,” Tezuka said, getting to his feet, but Ryoma pulled him back down to the bed.

“Stay here.” 

Tezuka was lying against Ryoma’s chest, listening to his heart beat, Ryoma’s hand resting in his hair. Emotion bubbled up again, the grief he didn’t know how to process. He didn’t want to cry in front of Ryoma again, but the tears were clawing at his eyes. 

Ryoma didn’t say anything as Tezuka silently cried into his chest. That was why, Tezuka realised, he’d come to him instead of any of the rest of his friends. Ryoma was solid, his very own pillar.

“Do you want to kiss again?” Ryoma asked lightheartedly once the tears had stopped and Tezuka’s breathing had calmed.

“Not now,” Tezuka replied. Right now he wanted to stay here, pressed against Ryoma, holding on to him through the waves of grief.


End file.
